


Fate

by TheInkMaiden



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkMaiden/pseuds/TheInkMaiden
Summary: A man known as Vincent Lemmons finds himself in a place he never thought existed.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I apologize if Vivziepop's characters are a little OOC but I tried my best to go by how they act in the Pilot.
> 
> Secondly, any constructive criticism is always welcome but don't be unnecessarily mean. This is my first Hazbin Hotel fanfiction. I'm hoping I got the tags right and everything.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it! :D

Vincent groaned as his eyes opened up slightly. Ugh, my head. He closed his eyes again before blinking once more. Letting another groan escape his throat he began to lift himself up to stand but as soon as he did the dizziness made him fall back on his butt. After another attempt with no success he decided he would stay seated until the dizziness subsides. Lifting his head slightly he noticed the sky was bloody red in color with dark, menacing clouds swirling around and wait… was that a giant pentagram up there?

Vincent rubbed at his eyes before looking up again. Sure enough there was a giant, glowing pentagram in the sky. He shook his head and attempted to stand again, pleasantly surprised when he succeeded. He took in his surroundings for a moment. Where the bloody Hell am I? Ironically it was at that moment his eyes landed on a huge sign that read 'Welcome to Hell’. 

“Hell? I'm in Hell?” The young man asked no one in particular.

“You sure are, Handsome.” A low, sultry voice purred from behind him.

Vincent's eyes widened as he whirled around and came face to face with a reptilian looking man who was dressed in some pretty tight and revealing clothing with a noticeable bulge in his pants. At that sight Vincent took off, fearing that if he looked back he'd meet the horrid sight again. Once he was far enough away he leaned against a building to catch his breath. It was at this moment that Vincent noticed how singed the hem of his shirt and pants looked. He grimaced.

“This won't do.” He huffed in his faux British accent.

The man glanced around for a moment before his eyes landed on a nearby store's window. He sighed and went over to it. His eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. His usual, slick golden hair was all ruffled and messy, his pearly whites were now yellowish in color and jagged, his skin was slightly rough looking with a deathly paleness to it, his usually neat looking button down shirt was unbuttoned at the collar with his tie undone and the hem of it singed, his pants were singed and his baby blue eyes were now a deep red like that of a nightmarish beast. However, the thing that caught his eye the most was a darkish red but faded hole located right in the middle of his forehead.

“Where the Hell did that come from?” He seemed to ask his reflection.

Vincent scratched his head for a moment then vaguely began to remember how an enraged man had pointed a gun at him, rambling on about how the woman he had bedded the other night was his wife and then he himself remarked smugly that “He couldn't help it if she was such a skank” and then everything went dark. The man trembled as he recalled this information, realizing that he, Vincent Lemmons was dead and in Hell.

AHH!

He shoved his hands over his mouth after the inhuman scream left him, his eyes widening at the sight of his claw like fingernails.

“Geez! What was that horrible noise?” A slightly high but still male mobster like voice complained.

“Hmm, I don't know my effeminate fellow but let's find out, shall we?” Another more masculine and static like voice replied.

Worried that more creatures like that reptilian man were headed his way Vincent turned to run only to fall on his butt after making contact with something.

“I believe I found the culprit who made the horrible noise, Angel.” The radio sounding voice called.

Vincent gulped when he saw the owner of the voice. A tall man clad in a blood red suit with smallish antlers and a wide smile with sharp, yellow teeth was looking down at him.

“What the Hell?” Vincent exclaimed.

“Not what the Hell. You're in Hell, my fellow.” The red man said with a laugh.

“I-I… wait what?” Vincent raised his eyebrow, confused.

“I said you're in Hell.” The man repeated.

“I got that.” Vincent grumbled, clearly irritated. “I meant to say who are you?”

“Why, my dear boy…” The red man started, his red eyes beginning to glow and his antlers growing, “I'm the Radio Demon.”

Vincent began to tremble again.

“But others call me Alastor. Pleasure to meet you.” The man remarked, seeming to go back to his original appearance.

While Vincent was in shock over what just happened Alastor's unnerving smile widened at the sight behind the unsuspecting man.

“There you are you creepy deer.” A familiar voice said. “I was wondering where you shadowed off to.”

“I told you, my effeminate fellow I found out where the horrible noise came from.” Alastor said, pointing his microphone cane at Vincent.

“You're telling me this sexy sinner made that shrieking sound?” I thought it was a dying animal.” The voice remarked.

Vincent's eye twitched in an agitated manner. Dying animal? No one calls Vincent Lemmons a dying animal!

“Listen you! I…” The man's fiery remark died on his tongue as he took in the owner of the other voice appearance.

Standing before the Lemmons man was a tall and slightly fluffy spider looking creature who was obviously a male despite the extra fluffiness on his chest stating otherwise. Vincent figured it was for show or something.

“Oh? Like what you see, Handsome?” The spider winked while pushing his fake breasts up.

“Absolutely not!” Vincent spat. “I'm no fag and even if I was I certainly wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you!”

“Ooh! Ouch! Is that all you got, Shorty?” The spider smirked, noticing how the word 'shorty’ seemed to anger the Lemmons man further.

“I beg your pardon? My name is not Shorty. It's Vincent. Vincent Lemmons.” The man remarked, puffing his chest out in a dignified manner.

“Well, that explains your sour mood.” Alastor remarked with a laugh. Vincent had forgotten he was even there.

“Ugh. I apologize for Smiles dry sense of humor.” The spider groaned as he face palmed.

“Well, at least I don't flirt with everything that moves.” Alastor remarked.

“You should try it sometime, Smiles. Maybe getting laid would lower your body count.” The spider said while winking.

The deer's eye twitched before he let out a strong no.

“Suit yourself.” The spider shrugged.

“Hey!” Vincent exclaimed. “I'm still here you bloody twit.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.” The spider said. “What should we do with Shorty here, Al?”

“Why, we should take him to Charlie, dear Angel.” Alastor replied. “He can be one of her patients.”

Vincent looked confused. Who's Charlie? Also, what kind of patient would he be to her? In a place like this the young man didn't want to find out. When he noticed the deer and spider busy talking with each other once more he snuck off but after a few minutes he felt something grab his arm. Turning to see what it could be his face morphed into one of horror. A shadow that looked just like Alastor was gripping his arm with a clawed hand, preventing him from moving.

“Aha! There he is.” Alastor remarked. “See, Angel? Because of you rambling on, the prey almost got away.”

Vincent's eyes widened. Prey? Did he say prey?

“You mean the patient?” Angel raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm, they're all the same to me.” The deer remarked nonchalantly.

At this Vincent struggled frantically to get free.

“Ah, ah! It's no use my boy. Many have tried that and many have failed.” Alastor said as he wagged his finger at the man. He was clearly amused.

“You can't do this to me! I'm from the esteemed Lemmons family!” The man spat, still thrashing about.

“Hmm, you may be a big shot up there,” Alastor started, pointing his cane upwards, “but down here you're just another sinner. As common as Angel here.”

“Hey! I ain't common. I'm well known to others who want to have a good time.” The spider remarked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

At this Vincent gave a look of disgust that went unnoticed by the spider but caused Alastor to become even more amused. What a freak.

“Well, mustn't keep dear Charlie waiting.” The deer quipped.

“Yeah. She'll be happy we found another patient for Project Redemption.” Angel agreed.

“What's Project Redemption?” Vincent asked.

“It's an attempt at rehabilitating sinners so they can go to Heaven instead of getting exterminated.” Angel replied.

“Exterminated? By what?” The man asked.

“By the angels, dear boy.” Alastor remarked.

“Why?” Vincent asked.

“Because Hell has become overpopulated.” Angel answered.

“Does this Project Redemption work?” Vincent asked with hopeful eyes.

“We have absolutely no idea so far!” Alastor remarked with a laugh.

Hearing those words the hope left Vincent's eyes. Of course they had no idea. They're demons or even sinners themselves so what would they know about redemption? Then again what did he, himself know about redemption? He's in Hell himself after all. Probably for tormenting people like that freak back on Earth, Jeffrey and maybe for sleeping with other men's wives and girlfriends. He couldn't help all that. He was born and raised a proud Lemmons man. The Lemmons always crushed weaker people. A sadistic smirk curved onto the man's face as he recalled these things.

“Aha! We're here.” Alastor proclaimed with his wide, neverending smile.

As the deer opened the large doors to the tall building a cold feeling of dread came upon Vincent as he asked himself one question. Can my fate really be changed despite everything I've done?


End file.
